Once Upon a Dream
by PrimaDonna24601
Summary: Sarah had forgotten about the Labyrinth. But a dream would soon change that. I know the summary sucks, but I promise it's a good story! Fluffy as cute little bunny rabbit. Rated T to be safe (if you think it should be higher, let me know).


**A/N: Hi guys! So this is my very first Labyrinth fic. I got the idea after thinking about the song Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty. This plot bunny came to me and wouldn't let me get sleep until I got it written down. It just flowed write out of me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review once you're finished reading!**

Sarah had decided to sit down and watch one of her favorite old Disney movies, Sleeping Beauty. It was raining outside and she thought that that was a good enough reason to stay in. Though it wasn't like she went out much anyways. She didn't have many friends, and wasn't really close with the ones that were. Sure, she went out with them after work once in a while, but most of the time, she would end the workday at home, either curled up with a good book and maybe a glass of wine or a mug of hot chocolate if it was really cold outside. Then sometimes, like tonight, she would just sit and watch a movie.

As she watched the movie, she started to feel a little sleepy. _I'll only watch until it gets to the Once Upon a Dream scene and then I'll go to bed_. She thought. But just as Aurora started to sing, Sarah felt herself falling to sleep.

While she was asleep, she began to dream that she was in a garden. She couldn't see over the hedges, as they were at least 1 or 2 feet taller than her. As she began walking, she began to realize that she wasn't in a garden, but a maze instead. And it all felt strangely familiar to her. She had seen these hedges before. Just as she was about to go around one corner, the dream changed. She was no longer in the maze, but was in a ballroom. As she looked around the opulent room, she noticed that she was surrounded by people, all wearing elegant clothing and either holding or wearing masks. A lot of them were talking and laughing about something. She soon realized that _she_ was the one that they were laughing about. Just as she was about to turn around to leave the ballroom, she felt the presence of someone behind her. When she turned around, she saw the most handsome man she had ever seen. Or at least, what she could see that wasn't covered by a mask. He had a tall, lean build and had a very regal air about him. His hair was very blonde and was short in some places, standing up on end and long in others. She then noticed the oddity of his eyes. They were two different colors; or at least that's what it looked like at first. As she looked at them for another second, she realized that they were not two different shades of blue, but were in fact two different sizes. She then noticed that he was wearing a royal blue jacket with a white, ruffled shirt underneath. On most people, especially men, it would have looked silly, but on him, it worked, she thought. She then noticed that he was wearing black pants that were just a little too tight. He completed his ensemble with a pair of black boots that went up to his knees.

The whole time she was taking him in, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. It was like it had been a dream or something.

"Hello, Sarah." The masked man said in a voice that was hypnotic.

Even though she should have felt uneasy with the fact that he knew her name, she was so mesmerized with him that she didn't even notice.

"Hello." She replied back, dreamily.

"Are you enjoying my party so far?" He asked, taking her form in. It was at that moment that Sarah finally noticed what she was wearing. It was a beautiful, silver, floor length ball gown. There little diamonds all over the dress that made it lightly sparkle. It made her feel like she was a princess at a ball.

"Yes." She said, automatically.

The masked man then held out his hand, silently asking her to dance. Sarah then stood up and placed a hand in his. He then placed one arm around her waist and then took hold of her other hand. As they began to dance, he began to quietly sing a song. She recognized the song, but wasn't sure where she had heard it before. She was becoming a little confused. Every thing seemed so familiar, but she couldn't figure out why it was. She must have had a puzzled look upon her face, because of what the masked man asked her next.

"Is something the matter?"

She just nodded her head.

"Would you like to tell me what it is?"

She then took a deep breath. "Well, everything seems to be familiar, but I can't figure out why they are."

"Maybe I can help you remember." The masked man said. He then removed his mask.

Suddenly, Sarah was bombarded with memories. She remembered wishing Toby away. Then she remembered Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. She remembered the fiery's taking their heads off and trying to take hers off as well. Then she remembered _him_ and the peach-induced dream she had had and how it was very similar to this time. And she also remembered how she had rejected him.

Once all the memories had finally come back, all Sarah felt like doing was running. And that's exactly what she did. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away. Then, she remembered how she had gotten out of the peach-induced dream. Maybe the same thing would work this time. She began looking around for a chair. When she found one, she threw it as hard as she could and it shattered the dream. The she woke up.

She was still on the couch in her PJ's. The movie had ended, but even if it hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to pay attention to it anyways. All she could think about was what had happened. How could she have forgotten about the labyrinth and all that had happened? She had forgotten about her friends there. And she had forgotten about _him_. She had no idea how it had happened. All she knew was that she needed to see him, right now.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here, right now." She whispered, as if someone else was in her apartment and would hear her if she spoke to loudly.

It didn't seem like he was going to come and she began to feel a little disappointed. Just as she was about to get up to go to bed, she felt a breeze and something that she could only describe as magic. When she turned around, she froze. There he was, looking exactly the same as he had those 8 years ago. He was wearing the exact same outfit that he had worn the very first time she had met the Goblin King. And he was just as handsome. In fact, if she was honest with herself, she felt more attracted to him then she had been all those years ago.

She noticed that he looked surprised to be here.

After a few minutes of both of them taking each other in, Sarah finally broke the silence.

"Hello, Jareth." Sarah said quietly.

It was a few minutes before Jareth said anything. And it wasn't what she exactly expected either.

"I see your memories have returned." He said.

"Yes."

She then decided to ask him the one question that she knew she needed to ask.

"Why did I lose them?"

As she looked at Jareth, she could see that he was choosing carefully how to answer her.

After another few minutes of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Sarah, you have to understand this first; I have no control over this. Whenever a runners time is up, a few months after they are back in the Aboveground, they forget about their time spent in the Underground."

"But why did _I_ forget? I won." She asked, confusion coming through in her voice.

"That's true and you're the only one that has. I'm not sure why, but it would seem that The Labyrinth does not distinguish winners from losers."

"I thought _you _controlled it." She said, becoming even more confused.

"I only control the Goblin City. The Labyrinth is controlled by no one but itself." He replied.

"Oh." She said.

An uncomfortable silence soon fell upon them. After a few more moments, Sarah finally spoke again.

"I know this long overdue, but I just want to say that I am sorry for the way I acted all those years ago. I was a self-centered, spoiled, and overdramatic brat. I should have realized that you weren't really the villain and that it was only my imagination that painted you as such. I hope you can forgive me." She hadn't even realized that she wasn't looking at him until she felt a gloved finger under chin, raising her head up.

"I forgave you long ago." He said.

She looked at him in shock.

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He said.

Sarah couldn't believe it. He had actually meant what he said all those years ago? She had thought he had been saying that to win. Yet here he was, in a place where he had nothing to lose.

Sarah then decided to do something that she never thought she would ever do. She placed both of her hands on his face and kissed him. The kiss started gentle, but soon became kiss filled with built up passion and longing. Before it go too far, Jareth pulled back to look at her.

"I love you too." Sarah whispered. She was almost as surprised to hear it come out of her mouth as Jareth was, but she had realized in that moment before she had kissed him that it was the truth and that it had been the truth all along. Even if she hadn't known it when she first rejected him.

After this new revelation, Jareth finally spoke again.

"Sarah, my offer from before still stands. Just love me, fear me, do as I say, and I will be your slave."

Sarah decided to have a little fun with the Goblin King. She pretended to contemplate his offer. She could see just the slightest sliver of impatience on his face and decided that she didn't want to make him truly angry.

"Well, if you're sure that you wouldn't mind having a very independent and stubborn woman in your life, then my answer is yes."

Jareth then placed the most searing kiss on Sarah's lips that she had ever felt. She never wanted it to stop. After finally breaking apart, their need for air overpowering both of them, Jareth gave Sarah a very serious look.

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

"Jareth, I have never been more sure of anything in my life than I am right now. But, I need to think of something to say to my family. And I want to tell them in person, with you by my side." She told him.

Jareth looked a little uneasy at the thought of having to meet her family (even if he had already met Toby, though the boy wouldn't remember).

"Well, as long as we don't have to stay for more than a few minutes." He said, sounding more like his old self than he had the whole night.

"It's going to take more than few minutes to tell them that I won't get to see them very often." She said. She then thought of something that made her a little nervous. "I will get to see them once in a while, won't I?" She asked.

"I guess I can let you come here every once in a while." He said. "But only if it's for one night each time."

"That's not fair!" Sarah said, pretending to be upset with him, trying to keep the smile off of her face as she said it.

"Well, I know you're teasing me." Jareth said. "But I guess I could be generous and let you stay two nights."

"Oh, thank you!" Sarah replied, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again. At first it was an innocent enough kiss. Soon, however, the kiss became more urgent and once again, Jareth had to be the first one to pull away.

"I think we better stop before this goes any further. I want your first time with me to be on our wedding night and not before." Jareth said.

Sarah was a little disappointed, but knew he was right. And it would be even more special for her because it would be her first time ever. She had always felt like she should wait until marriage. Plus, she had never really been in any serious relationships. In fact, her last relationship had been in high school. So she decided to tell Jareth. And he was more than happy to know that he would be her very first.

~o~

Sarah and Jareth told her family that they were engaged and that the company that Jareth worked for was moving them to Ireland. They then proceeded to tell them that they would only be able to get back for holidays (Sarah had been able to persuade Jareth to come with her). Her family wanted to know if they would be able to visit, but they had had to tell them that their house was very small and that the only hotels were a few hours away.

Sarah and Jareth were able to keep their promise to visit on holidays and continued to visit for years to come.

Sarah loved living in the Underground. She reunited with her friends and enjoyed seeing them whenever she could (she didn't see them for about a month after the wedding (she and Jareth were on their honeymoon that whole time)). She was loving life and loved her husband more than she ever thought possible. She understood what people meant when they said they would do anything for their true love. She would die for Jareth if she had to (though she hoped it would never come to that). And she knew he felt the same about her. She could see it in his eyes. And she hoped that never changed for either of them. She was happy and had everything she ever wanted in life. And that was enough.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love getting reviews for my work! Thanks!**


End file.
